


Vanilla

by CastorGalaxy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanart, Mutual Pining, No beta we fall like Crowley, Pillow Princess Crowley, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Service top Aziraphale, Sweet Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ambiguous gender for Crowley, aziraphale has a penis, cake batter eating, post armageddon, really filthy, smut in chapter 2, tiny spice for flavor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastorGalaxy/pseuds/CastorGalaxy
Summary: Crowley decides, after being unable to sleep, to break the rules and go to the bookshop.Aziraphale pretends to be offended for precisely 30 seconds.Cute, flirty, fluff and some smut ensues
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another post lockdown fic inspired by some beautiful fanart by Whiteley Foster.
> 
> Enjoy

“Well. That was a thing.” Crowley said aloud in his very empty, very lonely flat. All he had wanted was to see Aziraphale. It had been seven weeks. Yes, nothing in comparison to some of the time they had spent apart, but things had changed recently.

In the past year, after the world didn’t end, the demon had spent a lot of time in the bookshop. It was a major inconvenience that he hadn’t been there when lockdown had begun. He might have had a chance to tempt Aziraphale into letting him stay.

Whatever. Too late now. So, Crowley laid in bed, an alarm indeed set for July on his watch which sat on the nightstand, and tried to sleep.

He tried for hours, eyes closed, in complete silence and darkness at first. Then he put on some ASMR sounds which usually did the trick. Then meditation which was his last resort and almost always worked. Not now though.

With a growl, Crowley sat upright, ripping the light grey blanket off, and launching himself out of bed. “The only person I want to get ‘ominously close to’ is _you,_ angel.” The words came out with a snarl, knocking his phone off the table. It miraculously was undamaged despite hitting the concrete floor with a satisfying smash.

After a long moment of deliberation, which included thinking about how adamant Aziraphale had been about visitors, and how upset he might be if Crowley were to teleport through his mobile to the shop phone. Then he thought about miracling himself a mask and gloves and showing up like that. That might possibly make the Angel more comfortable?

It was worth a shot. If the demon had to spend one more moment shut up alone in his flat with absolutely no interaction with anything other than his mobile and plants, he was going to go insane.

So, without further ado, he made the decision and with a snap, sent himself off towards Aziraphale, wearing a designer face mask that was outrageously expensive, and some black latex glaves. No glasses though.

And because he is just that good, he had miraculously teleported directly into the angel’s chair by the desk. Sadly unoccupied, but Crowley was pleased with himself. With a smirk, he got up to look for Aziraphale. It became apparent that if he followed the smell of chocolate and cherry he would find him in no time.

Crowley sauntered up the stairs and was greeted with a sight that made it feel like time stood still.

[Insert fanart here](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAGT_wRFsNi/?igshid=yqdyw1q15l1q)

Although he was completely stunned, mouth hanging open, staring at Aziraphale who was currently licking cake batter off of his fingers. There was something positively obscene about it, and Crowley was very thankful his mouth was otherwise occupied so he could continue to stare for another moment before Aziraphale could react.

“Crowley!” His voice was scandalized, but something in his eyes said that he acknowledged Crowley’s lustful stare. “What the Hell are you doing here?”

The demon swallowed before answering, finishing his ascent to the angel’s flat. “Look, sorry, I know. You said not to, but I couldn’t go another moment all alone shut up like that. I tried to sleep-promise-but I couldn’t-“

“Yes, but you know we’re not supposed to-“

“I know, angel that’s why I, y’know, took precautions.” Crowley looked down at his gloved hands. He felt ridiculous. He probably looked it too. He looked away and took a step back. “Sorry, you’re right I shouldn’t have-“

“No, wait!” Aziraphale reached out towards him but stopped. “Oh, this is all rather confusing. I’m sorry my dear. I assure you I feel similarly.” He fidgeted with the hem of his waistcoat, that old anxious habit that made the demon’s heart melt.

“I can stay at a distance, angel. If that will help.” Definitely not what Crowley wanted but he would take what he could get as always.

Aziraphale beamed at him. “I _am_ happy to see you. I almost said yes to you earlier, but it’s just, well, you know.” The angel gave him a sideways look that said: _I’m not supposed to want this. It’s against the rules. But I do._ A look he’d been given Crowley thousands of times now.

“Yeah, right. So, where do you want me?” He gestured to the tiny kitchen and its limited space. It did look quite cosy in the late afternoon sunlight though.

With a blush, Aziraphale gestured to a chair in the far corner by a window.

Crowley definitely did not want this to be awkward, but it seemed to be going that way. He snapped his fingers, miracling some cushions and a case of something very drinkable in the corner.

“Can I have some glasses and a corkscrew?” That part was best to do human way. All the things needed were in the room anyways.

“How do you plan on drinking that with the mask on, my dear?” The angel asked with a smirk, but acquiesced his request, placing the items on the table in front of him.

Crowley’s eyes widened in shock and then he furrowed his brow, clearly trying to figure it out.

Aziraphale laughed. “Not to worry, you can take it off. I was being a bit over the top earlier.”

It was the demon’s turn to give Aziraphale a well-known look that said: _You are a dramatic bitch but I love it about you._ At least it would have if it weren’t for the blasted mask. And of course one of the knots got stuck. He was about to pull it over his head when suddenly Aziraphale was behind him, replacing his hands, fingers working deftly at the knot until it was freed.

Shock kept Crowley absolutely still for a moment. “Angel,” was all he could manage at first before Aziraphale walked back towards his baking, pouring the mix into the greased pan. “Why’d you-I thought we’re supposed to-“

“Don’t make a fuss about it,” the angel chastised, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Crowley had thought that he would be tempting the angel, but it had become apparently clear that Aziraphale had been doing the tempting the whole time.

Still, he did his best to compose himself as the demon uncorked a bottle of an old, dry red wine, allowing it to breathe for a moment before filling their glasses.

The angel put the next cake in oven, excitement putting a little bounce in his step. Even though his kitchen was literally piled high with a wide variety of cakes, pies, and breads. Instead of eating any of that, he was back to licking the cake mix off his fingers, moaning softly at the taste.

He looked up at Crowley, licking his fingers clean. “It’ll be even better all baked and frosted.”

Crowley swallowed a long gulp of wine before responding. “Is that so?”

“Oh, most definitely.” Aziraphale sat at the table a ‘safe’ few feet apart from the demon, taking his glass in hand. “But while that bakes, what should I start with?”

“What?”

“You said you wanted to watch me eat cake. So. Which cake?”

Crowley looked at all the decadent desserts, but his eyes wandered back to the mixing bowl. He cleared his throat and was about to suggest that pretty one with the cream and cherries on it, but Aziraphale had seen the look to the bowl.

Without a word, he picked it back up and dipped his fingers into the excess mix. It tasted of vanilla and butterscotch. He planned on making a caramel frosting to go on top. But that may have to wait a bit. With barely a thought, the oven timer was set to exactly the right time and would turn off if left for longer than a minute.

Transfixed on Aziraphale’s fingers being sucked into that perfect pink mouth, Crowley could hardly breathe. His hands clutched his wineglass tightly, but his resolve was fading fast. Whatever game Aziraphale was playing, the demon was completely at his mercy. A smear of the white substance painted across his lips before his pretty pink tongue darted out to catch it.

“Enjoying yourself?” Crowley managed to say, downing his glass and pouring another.

“Hmmm only to see you blush like that.” Aziraphale responded before putting his coated finger back to his mouth.

This made Crowley sputter and scoff, muttering something that sounded like ‘ _Demons do not blush.’_ But it was hard to tell over the sound of Crowley drinking more wine.

Aziraphale pouted for a very brief moment. He had been trying so hard to tempt Crowley into getting closer, possibly even displaying some affection, but he stayed in his little corner spot. Time to fight dirty.

“Care for a taste?” the angel asked with as much innocence as he could.

Crowley looked at him sceptically. “N-no I’m good, angel.”

Without breaking eye contact, Aziraphale coated his lips in cake mix again, making himself an offering. “You sure?” The angel knew that this was really Crowley’s job-tempting and all-but after seven long weeks without his favourite person’s company and affection, it seemed his mind had only one idea.

A whine escaped Crowley then and he surged to his feet, setting the wineglass down.

Without a word, Crowley crossed the space between them before leaning down and trailing his tongue along the angel’s lips. The taste of whatever cake Aziraphale was baking now was so similar to the angel’s normal taste. Vanilla, the strongest of them all-fluffy and sweet. Notes of butterscotch making the taste a bit richer. Getting lost in the sensation, the demon delved Aziraphale’s mouth, tongue roaming, searching for the taste of _him_.

It dawned on the both of them quite suddenly that they were indeed kissing now. A filthy, open-mouthed kiss, filled with desperation. Hands moved of their own accord, clutching each other together, needing any space between them closed.

Only once Crowley was fully seated in Aziraphale’s lap did they break away. The demon kissed his way down his neck, stopping where the unbuttoned collar got in the way. He nuzzled in there, just breathing in the scent of old books, vanilla, and bergamot that was so distinctly Aziraphale.

“I’ve missed you,” Crowley murmured, lips touching his neck.

“I see that,” Aziraphale said, smiling fondly as he held the demon against him. “I’ve missed you too, my dear.”

“Not upset that we’re breaking a bunch of rules right now, angel?” Crowley had to ask, and he felt Aziraphale freeze up in their embrace, but only for a fleeting moment.

“Only a little.” He whispered, as if Heaven might be listening.

Crowley chuckled and nipped at the angel’s jaw. “Naughty angel


	2. Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smutty continuation of what was once sweet and innocent.

“Naughty angel,” Crowley said in between kisses, pulling off Aziraphale’s knitted waistcoat

The angel’s own hands found their way under Crowley’s shirt and they both gasped at the contact. After going so long without touch, to gorging themselves on it, only to have it all ripped away again made what was slow and sensual, desperate. Those manicured fingers dug into his back, pulling him in closer. The soft kisses Crowley had been planting on Aziraphale’s neck turned into bites.

All the fire and heat and longing that had rebuilt itself in their time apart, came rushing out. There was nothing else either could focus on except each other. Their lips found each other again, a feral clash of lips and teeth and tongues. Suddenly, Aziraphale grabbed Crowley by the arse and rose to his feet, eliciting a gasp from the demon as his back was slammed against the wall, forcing him to wrap his wiry legs around him to stay upright.

Aziraphale’s quiet strength had always been a secret turn on for Crowley, but having it used against him only amplified it. He whined through their rough kisses, attempting to undo the rest of the buttons of Aziraphale’s shirt, hands moving across his bare chest once revealed.

At this, Aziraphale finally broke away, if only to gaze deeply into his lover’s eyes. The smile that he gave Crowley then made the demon’s whole body melt, a pang in his heart reminding him how much he loved him. Despite being fully clothed, he felt naked, as though the angel could see not just his body, but every corner of his heart and soul.

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines._

Wouldn’t put it past Shakespeare to write that about this angel. Something about those piercing ocean eyes and sunshine smile that felt like being jabbed in the heart with a white-hot poker.

With a soft rolls of his hips, Aziraphale brought attention back to the matter at hand. “Crowley,” he breathed his name before leaning in to kiss his jaw, just below his ear. “I want to make love to you.”

Under normal circumstances, Crowley would chuckle and tease, make Aziraphale really work for it. But today, after weeks without any physical contact, the demon could only shudder and nod, his whole body demanding to get out of these clothes and as close to this heavenly being as possible.

A snap echoed as they were transported from the kitchen to the bedroom-miraculously far larger than possible for the building, unlike the kitchen. With Crowley still gathered up in his arms, he placed him down so gently on the bed, taking his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor in a very uncharacteristic move.

“Tonight is about you, my love.” Aziraphale spoke, his words falling on Crowley like cool rain on a summer day, making his skin tingle. It was holiness, reverence, _worship_ \- and wasn’t that just the most blasphemous thing he’d ever witnessed? An angel worshipping a demon.

“You look uncomfortable. Let me help.” Another snap and all their clothes were gone, folded on the dresser, his discarded shirt added to the neat pile.

Crowley released a deep sigh, his hands running up the angel’s arms, then down his back. Aziraphale settled in between his legs, leaning forward to kiss him, his own arms winding around Crowley’s waist. Once finally pressed together, skin to skin, a moan escaped them both through the kiss, adding to the desperation.

Long legs, wrapped around plush hips, once more pulling each other in as close possible, this time with nothing in the way except their physical forms. Aziraphale began kissing down Crowley’s neck and chest, leaving a trail of tiny red marks down his body from jaw to navel.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale moaned the demon’s name once he’d reached those sinful hips, leaving darker marks where the bones jutted out. His soft hands gripped Crowley’s thighs, spreading them open and then taking a moment to appreciate his Effort.

There was little else Crowley could do except thread his long fingers through the angel’s white blond curls and hold on as Aziraphale licked him up and down, delving his tongue inside him for a moment before repeating the action. Crowley was not used to being the one to just lie back and take pleasure. That was usually Aziraphale’s thing. But it was _nice_ , loathe as he was to admit it.

Soon, he was rocking his hips into the motion, moaning with every upstroke of Aziraphale’s tongue. A soft, “Oh please,” fell from his lips as warm pleasure spread across his body.

Of course Aziraphale knew what he wanted, knew that the demon begged to be filled, to be taken and claimed and stretched. But he wanted to take his time-wanted to see Crowley fall apart at least once with nothing but his tongue. He lost himself in the taste of him, each plunge of his tongue inside him aiming to be deeper, to make Crowley feel so good.

“Fuck, angel!” He cried out after a few minutes of that treatment, his whole body tensing as his orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave. With a whimper, he pulled Aziraphale up for a kiss-much like the one they’d shared earlier, except this time Aziraphale sought out the taste of Crowley-of cinnamon and something hotter, a spice that made the angel’s tongue tingle.

Without even a thought, the angel’s hand moved back in between his legs, circling his now wet and loose entrance slowly. This only made Crowley come completely undone.

Crowley cried out again, breaking the kiss to throw his head back on to the pillow, curse, and moan “Yes! Please! Inside, please! Need you-” his words were cut off by Aziraphale plunging one then two fingers inside him.

“Oh how I love watching you fall apart.” Aziraphale praised, curling his fingers just right to massage Crowley’s sweet spot. His hips rocked into Aziraphale’s fingers, desperately wanting him deeper already, despite having just come. Crowley felt as though his whole body was aflame, so desperate for more. He didn’t even notice digging his fingernails into the angel’s shoulders until he heard him _growl._

Roughly, Crowley’s neck was bitten into and another finger added, pounding into him. Aziraphale was painfully hard at this point, but he continued to fuck Crowley with his fingers until once more he came, shuddering and whimpering, his whole body clutching onto the angel.

“You’re so beautiful,” Aziraphale breathed the words against the dark mark he’d left on the demon’s neck, “Can you take more for me, my dear?”

With another whimper, Crowley nodded eagerly. “Yes, please, Aziraphale, I want-”

“Hush, dearest. I know. Let me take care of you.” Aziraphale kissed him passionately, miracling some lube to stroke his cock with, lining up with Crowley’s entrance. As slowly as possible, he slipped inside him until he was buried to the hilt. It was Aziraphale’s turn to moan, “Oh, Crowley. You feel so good.”

“Ngk,” Crowley’s eyes rolled back in his head, overwhelmed with sensation. He pulled Aziraphale back to kiss him, savouring that feeling of being filled.

Aziraphale tried to stay still for as long as possible, enjoying being connected with the demon he loved dearly, kissing him with all his love. But eventually his physical form demanded it. He started by slowly rolling his hips, one hand just holding Crowley’s throat as he deepened this kiss, tongue diving deep for that scorching cinnamon taste.

Soft moans and sighs escaped where their lips were joined. Crowley started moving his hips in tandem with Aziraphale, pulling him in deeper. One hand had found its way tangled back into the angel’s hair, and that was it for Aziraphale. His hips snapped forcefully, the pace slow at first, but building rapidly.

“Oh, fuck,” Crowley moaned loudly, breaking the kiss to throw his head back in pleasure once more. His whole body arced into the touch, begging for more pleasure.

Without missing a beat, Aziraphale moved a hand between them to touch Crowley in time with his thrusts. “So good. You. Deserve. To feel. So good.”

A long string of curses fell from Crowley’s lips, his whole body tingling. His legs begun to shake. “Aziraphale,” he said his name with a broken sob, another orgasm crashing through him with unrelenting force, leaving an absolute mess behind as euphoria claimed him.

The angel didn’t last much longer, burying himself inside him as deep as possible as he came, shouting, “Crowley!”

Soft sighs and languid kisses were shared as they moved together, lying side by side. Crowley hissed when Aziraphale slipped out of him, his hips rocking just slightly.

“Not satisfied?” the angel asked, smirking through the kiss.

Crowley huffed, nipping at his bottom lip. “Never. Can never get enough of you.”

With a hum, Aziraphale moved his hand from Crowley’s hip, back to his entrance, plunging two fingers inside, and then pulling back out, taking his come-coated fingers and sucking- much like he had been doing with the cake batter earlier.

Crowley moaned pathetically, feeling like his whole body had been reignited, desperation back tenfold.

“You fiend,” he accused, pulling Aziraphale back for a kiss.

For once, the angel did not protest.


End file.
